


Fighting for Another Purpose

by inlovewithamurder



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithamurder/pseuds/inlovewithamurder
Summary: Kitsune has been faced with years of torture and abuse by the village she swore to protect even if they disliked her. That was until something happened hat changed the cheerful girl into one that would erupt at any moment.





	Fighting for Another Purpose

She was normal she loved the village she was born into. Even through the abuse she smiled and helped even though it usually ended in her body on the ground brand new scars and bruises replacing the ones that coated her body from head to toe. Nobody noticed her existance unless it was to release some anger on a poor helpless girl. She never had a family but that was okay, grandpa Hokage told her her mom died giving birth and her father was unknown. All she knew as that her ears and tails came from him and that he was hated by a lot of shinobi. 

Smiling at the old lady that actually cared for me in a way she chuckles and rubs m head affetionlly and hands me a loaf of bread and some coin for helping her carry her groceries home. Walking away I wave and smile before running to find some more odd jobs to do. Getting tripped I screech as a hand tugs on my tail. Turning around a group of older boys glare down at me their eyes shining with a malicious glint.  
"Look boys it's little miss freak! Shes even freakier than that idiot Naruto!" Everyone laughs and another boy grabs my long fox ear and tugs on it getting another screech of pain to erupt out of my mouth.  
"Stop it! That hurts!" They all laugh and the ring leader glares at me his green eyes looking at me sadly. Standing I push the boy and growl my tail flicking back and forth in anger. A red tint covers everything and everyone freezes, time stopping allowing me to quickly pick pocket all the boys and make off with 2000 Yen. Enough for dinner and maybe a new pair of shoes. Walking away the red tint goes away and screams of anger come from behind me. Smiling I chuckle and run off towards the storeso I could buy some food.


End file.
